


Unquestioned

by Phicat



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phicat/pseuds/Phicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand why he himself was so happy, yelling at his commander less and less, until the yelling suddenly stopped.</p><p>He didn't understand a lot of things, but this was straight up odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestioned

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by Joons on Tumblr. Thanks for the inspiration :-)

He didn't understand.

He didn't understand why Peepers was so happy, doing things he normally wouldn't do unless Hater yelled at him.

He didn't understand why he himself was so happy, yelling at his commander less and less, until the yelling suddenly stopped.

He didn't understand a lot of things, but this was straight up odd. How could someone be so ecstatic when the galaxy's biggest threat had been weaponized to become an even greater threat. How could something that went so wrong turn out so _right_?

He did understand why the Watchdogs were so happy, at least, Peepers no longer blasting or yelling at them for stupid mistakes.

It was no longer "ANDY!" this, "ANDY!" that. At least, not that much. Peepers still had to berate him for not doing his job.

"ANDY! WHY are you NOT at your post!?"

"C-Commander! Sorry, I'll get back to it as soon as I can!"

"THAT'S NOT SOON ENOUGH!"

One of the Watchdogs even swore he had seen Peepers laughing along Andy's 'stupid show' once.

Of course, none of them believed him, for the sake of not being hunted down by the commander. And though he wasn't as bad as he used to be, they still had to fear him, even if just a little. He was their boss, after all.

( _Though deep down, they knew what Jimmy had seen was true!_ )

*

The Watchdogs had been discussing it for days: the answer to a question they simply didn't know.

"Phil, maybe it's time we stopped looking into it so much. He's like, happy! Why can't we let him be? If we keep questioning everything, he'll go back to being how he was before!"

"Yeah dude!" Another Watchdog (Jerry) chimed in. "He's stopped telling Pat he's not gonna make it though missions, and even congratulates him! Isn't that true?"

"Yeah." Pat nodded in agreement.

"But guys! There's got to be a reason! And I know the reason!" Anticipating excitement from the Watchdogs, he was sad to find they had all just sighed. "Fine! You guys might not want to know, but I'll tell you anyways! The reason Commander Peepers is so happy is because..." He pulled out a picture of Lord Hater with badly-drawn hearts surrounding him. "He has a crush on Lord Hater!" He violently motioned towards the picture in question.

"Gee Phil, you think?" The Watchdogs yelled in unison.

"Wha..? How?"

"Fam, he sleeps with a Hater plushie."

"And he has TONS of Hater merch in his room."

"Not to mention he literally coddles Hater like, ALL THE TIME?"

"Oh wow, maybe the answer was right under our (non-existant) noses the whole time..."

"GEE PHIL, YOU THINK?"

*

"So with this extremely complicated scientific algorithm, we'll be able to..."

However happy they all were, Hater was still forced to sit at those boring meetings for two hours every other day. That's eight hours a week! That's thirty-two a month! That's-

Well, whatever amount of time it was that he was forced to be there, he didn't exactly have the luxury of thinking of his and Dominator's wedding anymore.

He would try to think about them having a lovely wedding ( _with Peepers as the best man and Sylvia as the Lady of Honor or whatever they were called, no less!_ ), but it always ended with Dominator brutally murdering him, or doing worse things yet, so he tried to ignore those thoughts as best as he could.

Which turned out to be not very good, considering he had the same nightmare every night without fail: Dominator finally accepted to go on a date with him, only to burn him and Peepers to a crisp by the end of it.

That was over-simplifying it, seeing it was worse than that, but he couldn't, and didn't want to, think about it without breaking into a sweat, tears rolling down his cheekbones.

Yet Peepers always knew. Peepers just did. He showed up at his room exactly when Hater needed him to.

Hater was glad, so very glad: so many years of falling asleep with no one at his side to comfort him at night, because even if he was a powerful skeleton man, he still needed someone to be there by his side.

Peepers had shown up one night, held Hater's hand in his own, and talked him to sleep, wiping the tears from his face. Most nights, Peepers would talk about things like their new battle plans, or maybe about some funny happening of the day.

But other nights, it was different; one night in particular, he had opened up to the Commander, something he had never done in all the years they've been together. He would tell him about his fears, his insecurities, everything.  
Peepers, in turn, had done the same, telling his superior about how he wished he was taller (Hater had smirked slightly at this), how he wished people respected him (But they do, Hater thought with frustration), how he wished he mattered. Although he had been making snarky comments about those insecurities a few moments ago, this one hit Hater _hard_.

He didn't say anything, just took a mental note about it, and hummed along.

And when their talks were over, he didn't even have to ask Peepers to stay; he just did. And that made him happy.

" _You're the greatest_ ," Peepers sang to him on one particular night. " _Lord Hater you're the greatest_."

"Peepers, I know you always tell me I'm the greatest in the galaxy (because I am), but do you like, ever tell that to yourself? 'Cause I think you're pretty great, I guess." Trying to maintain his cool, Hater failed, starting the sentence by looking pretty bored and acting 'cool', but ending it in a mumble and squeaking that last part out.

Peepers would've blushed if he could. Thankfully, he couldn't.

"Why, thank you sir."

Maybe it was because he was half asleep, but he swore Peepers kissed him goodnight that particular day.

Maybe some things were better left unquestioned.

*

"Breakfast is served!"

"Thanks, C. Peeps." Hater hummed, before shoveling down a forkful of... Whatever it was that was in front of him. "Good job. Tastes great. What is it?"

Compliments from his boss had become so common, it no longer surprised Peepers. However common it was, it still made him feel special.

"Huckleberry pancakes, sir! I figured that since, well, we're already here, I might as well use the native fruit of this planet! I picked them myself, just this morning." Though he wouldn't say it, he was secretly proud of that. Not that Hater didn't notice. "So, how're you doing? Anything new?"

Despite the fact that they'd literally talked just a few minutes ago, Hater answered. "Nofinf muh." He paused to swallow before continuing. "Today's Larry's birthday."

Peepers handed him a cup of hot chocolate before looking up at his boss. This had also become common; somehow, his Lord had learned ALL of the Watchdog's birthdays, a feat that was impressive even to Peepers.

"Well, I'll be sure to congratulate him when I see him."

Peepers then gave him the daily report; their plans, their strategies.

Maybe it was because he was talking the whole time, but he swore Hater would look up from his food every so often and give him a fond smile.

Maybe some things were better left unquestioned.

*

"Oh, sir!" Peepers paused to catch his breath. "That's... That's _hilarious_!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?!" Even though a few minutes had passed, Peepers continued laughing. Hater was actually worried he was going to kill his little commander.

"AND THE BEST PART IS-" _Snort_.

 _Snort_?

Hater looked down at his Peepers before gasping.

"Ahahaha! Yes that-" Peepers wiped a tear from his eye. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you... Just snort?"

Peepers looked down in embarrassment.

"Yes I did sir! I'm sorry if that offended you I didn't mean t-"

"How can that be an offense to anyone?"

"Awesome thought it was."

"That's because Awesome is stupid! That was... Pretty cool C. Peeps!" Hater laughed ( _he would've said 'cute' rather than 'cool', but that would've been embarrassing and would've revealed some things... He'd rather not be revealed_ ), to which Peepers replied with a laugh of his own, resulting in him snorting again.

Maybe it was because they were both laughing so hard it made them dizzy, but they both swore they saw a sparkle in each other's eye(s) that had never been there before.

 _Maybe some things were better left unquestioned_.

 


End file.
